Never Too Far
by Mel Butterfly
Summary: Read and find out. It's a Rebel fanfic. It takes place after "Cry Your Name".


Title: Never Too Far  
Author: Melina  
E-mail: everlong_girlbr@yahoo.com.br  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters. UPN is Roswell's owner.  
Rating: I don't know... LOL  
Category: UC  
Summary: Read and find out. It's a Rebel fanfic. It takes place after "Cry Your Name".   
Author's note: I want to thank Renata and Naiade for just being there, supporting and encouraging me! Thanks, you're the best! :)  
Author's note 2: Kivar and the other skins have nothing to do with Alex's death. Tess isn't their friend, and the deal never was made.  
  
  
Tess was sat in her bed. She was thinking about everything that was going in her life. She felt bad and guilty, 'cause she knew she was the one who killed Alex. She got the phone and called Max.  
  
Tess: Max?  
Max: Tess? Hi! What's up?  
Tess: Look, Max... I need to talk to you, I really do.   
Max: Ok... I'm coming. See you later!  
Tess: Bye, Max!  
  
"I can't believe I'm gonna tell Max everything... the truth about Alex's death. He's gonna hate me! But I need to tell him... I can't keep hiding the truth, I can't".  
  
Max knocked the Valenti's door. She ran to the door to open it.   
  
Tess: Hi Max! Come in.  
Max: Thanks. So, what did you wanna talk to me about? Is it about Alex? We know it was suicide.  
Tess: No, it wasn't - she said sadly.  
Max: How do you know it wasn't?  
Tess: Look, Max... let's go to my room. I'll tell you everything about it.  
Max: Ok.  
  
They went to Tess' room. They sat in her bed.  
  
Max: So... tell me.  
Tess: Promise me you won't be angry at me.  
Max: I can't promise you anything since I don't know what you are gonna tell me, Tess.  
Tess: Ok.. Look... I know who is the one who killed Alex.  
Max: Who killed Alex?  
Tess: I-I... I wanted to translate de Destiny book, and I didn't want you to know about it. So, Alex translated it, and I mind warped him.   
Max: How long?  
Tess: About 3 months. So, he lost his mind. I didn't mean to kill him, Max... I swear.  
Max: How could you do this, Tess? I can't believe this!! How could I have fell in love with someone like you? - he said angry.  
Tess: Max, I'm sorry... I'm really sorry. If I could go back in time..  
Max: ... you would have made the same. I trusted in you, did you know that? I was falling in love with you!!  
Tess: You were?  
Max: Yes, I am. How could I be so stupid? I hate you!!  
Tess: Max, please... give me one more chance.  
Max: You're asking a chance? Oh, come on, Tess!! You killed someone, a person.. a friend. You're not human.  
Tess: I have my human side.  
Max: Yeah... and you showed your human side killing your friend!! How could you do this to him? To me? To us?  
Tess: I'm sorry, ok? Isn't that enough for you?  
Max: Tess, you killed my friend. How can I apolagize you for someon's death?  
Tess: Well, you can try.  
Max: Try? Come on, Tess!! Give me an argument!!  
Tess: I didn't mean to kill him...  
Max: Is that the best you can do? You know what? I'm getting out of here! I can't do this anymore... it's over, Tess. Our relationship is over. Everything between us is over.   
  
Max walked away. He was in Valent's front door. Tess ran after him.  
  
Tess: Wait, Max!!  
Max: What?  
Tess: I love you.  
Max: I hate you!! I don't wanna see your face anymore.  
  
He opened the door, and walked away.  
  
Tess went to her room, sat in her bed and cried. She turned on the radio. It was playing Mariah Carey's "Never Too Far".   
  
You're with me  
Til the bitter end  
What we had transcends  
This experience  
Too painful to  
Talk about  
So I'll hold it in  
Til my heart can mend  
And be brave enough to love again  
  
A place in time  
Still belongs to us  
Stays preserved in my mind  
In the memories there is solace  
  
Never too far away  
I won't let time erase  
One bit of yesterday  
Cause I have learned that  
Nobody can take your place  
Though we can never be  
I'll keep you close to me  
When I remember  
  
Glittering lights  
Incandescent eyes  
Still preserved  
In my mind  
In the memories I'll find solace  
  
Never too far away  
I won't let time erase  
One bit of yesterday  
And I have learned that  
Nobody can take your place  
Though we can never be  
I'll keep you close to me  
And I'll remember  
  
A place in time  
Still belongs to us  
Stays preserved in my mind  
In the memories there is solace  
  
Never too far away  
I won't let time erase  
One bit of yesterday  
Cause I have learned that  
Nobody can take your place  
And though we can never be  
I'll always think of you and me  
Always remember  
  
Love  
  
You're never too far  
  
"I'll never stop loving you, Max... God!! I can't believe this is happening. Why did I kill Alex?? I'm a horrible person!! I don't deserve love.. I don't deserve to live. What am I gonna do now? Wait!! The Destiny book. I can go back home... far away from Max and the rest of the crew. I don't know if I can live without Max, but I have to try".  
  
She got out of her bed, and wrote Max a note. She went to his house, and asked his mom to give him the note. His mother gave him the note:  
  
Max,  
  
I'm sorry for everything I made you go trough. I didn't mean to hurt Alex, I never wanted him to die, I swear. I hope someday you can forgive me.  
I love you so much, you have no idea! It's so hard to love someone and that person don't give a damn about you. It hurts a lot. Everytime I see you with Liz, it's like... I die inside. Everytime you kiss her, I wish that was me.   
I'm sure you're hating me now. So, I think the best thing to do is go back home, stay away from you, and try to forget you. I know, that's impossible, but I'll try.   
  
I will always love you, Space Boy!  
  
Take care,  
  
Tess *The Queen*  
  
After read the note, Max got worried.  
  
"Oh my God!! Kivar is there.. our enemies are there. They are gonna kill her!! I have to do something about it"  
  
Max decided to stop her, so he went to the pod chamber, where she probably was.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~ 


End file.
